Courage is Genetic
by timta
Summary: This story is set during Catching Fire. It is my version, in which the quarter quell has a suprising twist and much more before. Spans throughout the whole book. Just Fyi, this fanfiction involves a Peeta/Katniss love dynamic so anyone who doesn't prefer that should not read this. Katniss is not very OOC, just is different in some ways. I stink at summaries; its good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story, Please review! Sorry this chapter is so short. Others will be much longer. I have many ideas for this and don't worry it'll pick up on action much quicker as the story goes on. **

(Katniss's POV)

I wake up early in the morning in my bed. It's Sunday, the day in which Gale and I go hunting. As a matter of fact, it's the only day, now that he works 6 days a week in the mines. I should feel upset, but I'm not. With him not being around, it gives me time to sort out my feelings for him and Peeta. I know I care about them both, but I don't know if I "love" either of them in a romantic way. I've told myself ever since I was a child I'd never get married, have kids, or fall in love for that matter, to have it all ripped away from me a single slip of white paper pulled from a reaping ball, or a supposed "accident." It just didn't seem worth it to me. Shuddering at the thought, I tie my hunting shoes, put on my father's old hunting jacket and set off for the woods leaving my mother a note detailing my whereabouts. As I wander into the seam, people exchange glances at me, and then talk amongst themselves. I ignore them, and continue onward. They're probably going on and on about Peeta and I. I mean, who wouldn't? Neither of us have talked since we arrived back here in District 12 a month ago. And being the infamous "_Star Crossed Lovers of District 12_" people are going to get curious. I quickly run to the chain fence, and lower my head to listen for the tiny buzz which signifies that the fence is charged. I don't hear it, as usual, and step into the woods.

It is the only place that I can have peace and be truly happy in. Not because of Gale, or even the memories that I have with this place. Just the fact that I don't have to deal with problems and can just forget about them. I walk to the hollow log that contains my bow and quiver, and retrieve them. They look the same as the last time I used them, before the reaping. In thinking about this, the ghosts of my various nightmares, specifically Rue, bring back bad memories of death and suffering, so I quickly get up and head to Gale and I's old meeting place overlooking a vast portion of the woods.

It takes about ten minutes to get there and when I arrive I am shocked at what I see. Gale is already here, but it looks like his mind is occupied. I slowly creep out of the copse and approach him.

"Hello Catnip," Gale states, with an expressionless face.

"Hi. We need to-."

"Just stop Katniss. You know exactly why I am not happy. I want to know, what exactly was real in the games? Because even now I cannot come to a clear conclusion."

"I don't know Gale.." I stammer out.

"Well you should! You know what love is! Did you love Peeta or not?" He raises his voice.

"I have no idea! Currently, I can't think about anyone that way. All I can think about, every day, every waking minute since they drew Prim's name at the reaping, is how afraid I am. And I never can seem to escape it!"

Gale sits their motionless, with no response. "How about we go hunting now then," I say, to alleviate tensions. He rises, and we set off. We hunt for hours, and together end up with 5 rabbits and two squirrels, more than our usually haul. With this, we gather Katniss roots in a shallow pond and pick berries. During this time, we exchange no words. I then give the remaining dandelions I picked as we head back. I don't need to hunt anymore for food being a victor having enough money to just buy any meat from the butcher in town. However I do it anyway, and give most of it to Gale to feed his family, and trade the rest at the hob.

Just as we are about to reach the fence, Gale stops and cups my face in his hands. He leans in and kisses me full on the lips, but I quickly stagger back, caught off guard by his sudden affection.

"WHAT THE HELL GALE! You're making things so complicated!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"I just needed to do that once."

And with that he's in the hole, walking back to his home in the seam.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Let me just clarify a few things.. Yes I am male (and straight even though it doesn't really matter). So it's a bit difficult writing in the female perspective, especially in romance. Don't worry. Things will be getting a lot juicer. Especially when we get to the Quarter Quell *evil grin* Please review! **

(Katniss POV)

For a while, I just sit at the end of the woods in deep thought. Gale knew I didn't want to kiss him, but he went for it anyway. Why? Can he not understand that I am confused over my current feelings? He just made things so much worse. However, with that kiss, he did make me realize something. I didn't feel the same in slightest when I kissed him compared to when I did so with Peeta—could I be in love with him? Is this how you're supposed to feel? Because with Gale, I felt scared and angry. But with Peeta, I felt a tingling sensation throughout my whole body so to speak. And I did truly care during the games when he was going to die. Is this love?

Maybe. Even so, Peeta probably hates me right now for making him feel so bad. Still I should try to experiment. With the victory tour in a few months, I do deserve some peace from anguish. "Some progress is better than none at all," I say to myself.

I walk through the fence and start strolling towards the hob, but then I quickly remember about my mother and Prim. They're probably worried sick! Even with the note, I told them I'd be back by noon. Yet it is now early afternoon, much later than I expected to be done hunting. I bang through the narrow pathways to the Victor's Village and arrive there in record time. The lights in both Peeta's house and mine are on. Haymitch's, however, are off, as usual. He's probably drunk.

Entering my home, I smell the fresh scent of cheese buns that Peeta must have left. It makes me smile just thinking about it.

"Katniss?" my mother exclaims.

"Yes? I am sorry that I got back here later than expected. I lost track of time."

"Oh don't worry. By the way, Peeta came over and left these cheese buns for us."

"And I love them!" Prim adds.

I laugh. "I like them too, my little duck! How was school?"

"It was the same as usual. Coal mining history. But a lot of people were asking about you today, and that got a bit annoying."

"What were they asking?" I question, intrigued.

"They wanted to know what it is like living with a victor, how you learned to use the bow and arrow, and a giant list of other stuff that I didn't answer. But Peeta brought me some buttered bread during lunch though. And I sware on my grave a bunch of other girls my age stared at him eyes wide as he sat with me in the courtyard. When he left to go home, I wanted to give them dirty looks for you . But I couldn't be mean. They know they stand no chance." 

I blush. "Speaking of Peeta, I need to go see him. I'll see you both later for dinner. You can make whatever you want. You're the family of a victor now, enjoy it!"

"Bye!" My mother and Prim say simultaneously. "Love you!"

"I love you both as well."

I walk out the door and slowly stride over to Peeta's house. What am I going to say? _I am sorry for faking some of my love to you during the games and leaving you so wounded? _No. That's cruel and undeserving of forgiveness. Maybe he won't even answer. I don't know. But it's far too late to back off now. I slowly knock on his door, my heart rate speeding up fast.

"Hello Katniss." He says, with a slight tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Hi Peeta. Listen. We have to talk."

"Please just, just go. I don't want to. I'll just end up more hurt than I already am."

"No you won't. I need to tell you this. I—I—have realized some things.. Let's talk in private please.."

"Okay Katniss. If that's what you really want," He says with a sigh.

I follow him in and shut the door. Surprisingly, his home is a replica of mine. Every nook, cranny, and furniture item is exactly the same. I would've thought the capitol would've made each home unique seeing as they aren't a people of dullness. But I guess not.

We sit on the couch together, and I blurt out what's been on my mind for a while now.

"I think I'm in love with you," I say.

"What..-?" he stammers in response.

"Listen I know you're probably going to doubt that I do given our past. But I truly think I am. And here's how I know. Today I was in the woods with Gale. This whole time I've been completely confused about my feelings, and had no idea even if I was in love. But that all changed when Gale kissed me. I didn't want to. He just did it. I pulled away really fast, but at that moment I knew. I could tell I felt nothing with Gale in a romantic way. However when I did that with you, especially when we were in the cave, I felt a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. And I worry about you every night and always regret how I treated you when we got back to District 12. And I'm so sorr-"

He cuts me off and seals my lips with a kiss, and I don't pull away. I return it as a matter of fact, and like that feeling in the cave it makes we want more. Just as it starts to get more intense, he sadly is the one to pull away.

"Katniss that is love. I feel the exact same way. Every day, you're the only person I can think about. Whenever I was with you, I'd always feel so happy. When we got back, I just felt so empty and lost in sadness. I am sorry for cutting you out of my life and completely ignoring you."

"Well you really didn't, I was the one who did that. You've baked me cheese buns practically every day since we got back, and you even brought some to Prim for lunch today. That was sweet of you, I couldn't help not smiling. And by the way, Prim told me some of the girls in her grade there were checking you out," I tease.

"Oh they were? Well that's not good for them. I've already given you my heart," he says back, with a smile on his face.

"Isn't that weird. We are, I think at least, in love, and haven't even been on a real date yet. I want to take baby steps Peeta. I want to continue on as a normal couple from 12 would." I say

"Okay. Well then Katniss, will you go on a date with me?" he asks, mocking Ceaser Flickerman's style of questioning.

"I'd love to! Where will it be?" I respond in an equal stage ready voice.

"I'll surprise you. Being a victor and being the one and only Katniss Everdeen, you deserve something more than normal in my very honest opinion. I'll come get you tomorrow at 6 PM."

"Alright. Well I'll see you then. I have to get back to my mother and Prim for dinner."

"Okay Katniss. Goodnight!" he responds

"And Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." I exclaim as the words tumble out of my mouth like water on a waterfall, and quickly bolt out the door back to my home.


End file.
